A Different Impulse
by starcry
Summary: The X impulse episode-What if Kitty listened to Lance? Will she be happy at what she and the Brotherhood are going to do?Will she be happy at the end of all of this? Will there be a triangle? Read and find out!!
1. Default Chapter

**Authors Note: **

Okay my first try at writing an X-Men: Evolution fic and I hope you like it!!

I don't own anything except this fic. 

**Summary: **In the X Impulse episode- What if Kitty listened to Lance? Will she be happy at the end of all of this? 

Will she be happy at what she and the Brotherhood are going to do? Will there be a triangle? Will she go to the X-Men?  

Read and find out!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A Different Impulse**

Chapter 1: Remembering the past

_"You said that your gift is a curse. If you go with him I guarantee you it will be"  the redheaded woman said_

_"I love you" Dad said with tears in his eyes_

_"Kitty, Come on. I'll put this place down" Lance said and I followed him_

_Lance used his power and the theatre went down _

_Dad!! Mom!!_

Kitty Pride woke up in her room. Catching her breath, she started to cry. She can't help it. Kitty looked outside her bedroom window. All she could see was rain and It made matters worst. Bad memories of that day keep coming back. Kitty was helpless she cried and cried in her pillow until she fell asleep 

_We were running away from the theatre and this teacher surprised us _

_"Who are you?" Lance said. The teacher then change form  _

_"Hello My Avalanche and my dear Shadowcat"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been two days since that whole thing. Both Kitty and Lance where adjusting 

"Shadowcat walk through here" Mystique said it was their second day of training. Mystique, the one who brought all of them here, piled up a lot of very hard things. And Kitty passed through it perfectly

_'Shadowcat' _she said to herself and gave out a small smile. Kitty likes her battle name very much__

"Excellent" Was all Mystique said

"Avalanche" Mystique pointed at his training ground. Lance started using his power

_'Lance sure is used on using  his power'_ Kitty thought

"That was great" A boy with silver hair said stopping her thoughts "Thanks"

"I'm Pietro" He introduced himself "I'm Kitty AKA Shadowcat. What's your power?" She asked. Pietro grinned. He ran to the other side of Kitty "Looking for me?" She turned her head. Pietro went back to the other side of her "Over here" She turned her head again 

"Now you know, AKA Quicksilver"  

"Wow! Nice meeting you Pietro" 

"Nice meeting you too. Well see you later"

"See you"

Just then Lance looked at Kitty. He thought she was watching him but It turned out that she was with looking at Pietro, who was now at the moment starting his training 

"Who's that guy?" Lance asked himself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

Sorry If it sucked!! Just wanted to test if this can work out Review Pls!! 


	2. Making Eartquakes

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your reviews! This really helped me to keep writing this fic. I hope you'll like this

I don't own anything except this fic

**Summary: **In the X Impulse episode- What if Kitty listened to Lance? Will she be happy at the end of all of this? 

Will she be happy at what she and the Brotherhood are going to do? Will there be a triangle? Will she go to the X-Men?  

Read and find out!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A Different Impulse**

**Chapter 2:  Making Earthquakes **

Xavier's Office 

"I'm sorry we lost her, Professor" Jean said 

"That's alright but it's a shame that we didn't get her to join our institute" He said  

"I know but if I hadn't been so slow I've could have gotten to her before Lance"

Jean out of anger, used her powers and lift up the professor "Whoa, Easy Jean" Scott said as he calmed her down before she could do anything else "Sorry Professor" was all Jean could say

"You okay Professor?" He nodded in approval 

"You better get some rest Jean" Scott said as she got up from her seat 

"Excuse us Professor"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The members of the Brotherhood finished their training and went off for school

**Lunch Time **

Lance went off somewhere and kept on wondering why Kitty was looking at Pietro, was practicing in a large area. He didn't notice someone was there too

"Aaahhhh!!" Shouted Lance then a large earthquake came running down on someone "Hey, stop it!!"  A male voice said

"Who's there?" Lance raised his hands to signal another earthquake was coming

"Yo Chill, I'm with the Brotherhood too" He said as he went to where Lance was

"Name's Todd, _Toad_ if you like. What's yours?" He extended his hand

"Lance... _Avalanche_" Was his simple reply. 

"I could see why" Todd looked away. Something then popped into Lance head

"Hey Toad, know anything about the silver headed guy?"

"Who _Quicksilver_?" Lance was confused by that but remembered that he saw Pietro in his training "Yeah him"

"The Guys' got great power. Name's Pietro and his nice especially when he's around _Shadowcat" The ground then started to tremble _

"Whoa, stop!!" Lance cooled down "What's with you, and why'd you ask for Pietro? Got issues with him or something?" Lance started walking 

"Hey where  you going?" Todd asked jump to get to catch up with him

"School" He replied

"Why?" Todd looked at him curiously "You actually go to school?" 

"No..Girl with white and red hair is expecting me"    

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at Bayville High

"Hey Kitty!!" Pietro shouted as she where she was "Like whoa" Kitty said as he was suddenly infront of her

"Hi Pietro. What's up?" She asked

"Nothing much. Hey going to the gym?"

"No why?"

"You don't know?" Kitty shook her head "There's an assembly. Principal Kelly announced it when we where having Bio"

"Thanks, I must have like dose off somewhere when he said it" 

"Well lets go" Pietro said as he took her hand in his

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it sucked!! Review pls!!


	3. Change of Plans

**Authors Note: **Thanks for your reviews! Well here's another chapter!! Hope you'll like this.

I don't own anything except this fic

**Summary: **In the X Impulse episode- What if Kitty listened to Lance? Will she be happy at the end of all of this? 

Will she be happy at what she and the Brotherhood are going to do? Will there be a triangle? Will she go to the X-Men?  

Read and find out!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A Different Impulse**

**Chapter 3: Change of Plans**

The two mutants of The Brotherhood sat in the middle of some normal students. The Principal is talking about supporting their school in some event. You could see that all wasn't too thrilled 

"This assembly is like boring" Kitty muttered 

"Did you say something?" Pietro asked her in a very gentle manner

"Me?" she pointed herself "No.." Pietro then got his attention back to the Principal. Kitty stared at him

'He sure is different when in battle" She thought and remembered their first battle with the X-Men 

~~~**Kitty's Flashback~~~~**

"_Hey Daniels!!" Pietro said to a dark guy "Wanna dance?"_

_"Sure. Ready Pietro?"_

_"Been Born Ready" The guy like started to give Pietro a taste of his power but he easily dodge it _

_"What's the matter Daniels? Finally realized you're no match for me?" He said sarcastically. He ran around his enemy a couple of times making a small whirlwind that the dark guy really hated_

_Meanwhile I was fighting with a guy named Kurt, a blue guy who has furs, as the Brotherhood describe _

_"Hey let go!!" I said as they called the 'Nightcrawler held both of my hand's_

_"Sorry can't" He replied "It all I can do. Me kind don't hurt girls especially cute ones. Say, what's so special about you anyway?" He really talks funny_

_"Let's see about that" I like used my powers and freed myself from his grasp. He was surprised and was off guard, I like quickly took advantage of it. I gave him a hard kick on his stomach_

_"Think before you like act and you're like not my type" I said a gave him another kick but he used his power and went behind me and held my hands again_

_"So that's your power. I thought you could just like change color and have a tail" I said sarcastically _

_"Jean!!" A guy with weird glasses said while he was fighting with Lance, pointed Pietro and whoever he's fighting  _

_"On it" The redheaded woman said and lifted up Pietro _

_"Hey no fair!!" Just then Mystique came and signaled for a retreat_

~~~**End~~~  **

"It's like seeing some other guy who looks like Pietro" Kitty thought "It's so not like him"

Just then  the gym's door opened. A male figure walked inside, It was Lance followed by Todd "He actually goes to this kind of things?" She thought 

Kitty raised her hand to where Lance was so he could sit next to them but he just ignored it and sat next to a redheaded girl who was part of their team too 

"What's so special about her?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey" Lance said. He didn't get a reply "Rogue talk to me" 

"What do you want Alvers?"  

"Nothing I just want to talk" The girl named Rouge smirked 

"I know you and that isn't your style" Lance gave out a sigh

"I told you I just wanna talk"

"That's it. I'm out of here"  Rogue stood up and went out

"Hey, wait up!!" Lance followed after her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are those two going?"   

"I'm out of here. This assembly is just wasting my time" Pietro said as he stood up, he turned to kitty "Kitty, you coming?" He asked the brunette who was looking at Lance "Hey Kitty" This made her come back to reality

"Huh? What?" Pietro gave out a small laugh

"Wanna go somewhere else?"

"Where? Why? You're the one that said to go here" Kitty stated 

_"_Change my mind. Now, let's go Kittycat"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay this time I really think it sucked. Well anyway.. Review pls!!


	4. Playtime

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your reviews! I hope you'll like this

I don't own anything except this fic

**Summary: **In the X Impulse episode- What if Kitty listened to Lance? Will she be happy at the end of all of this? 

Will she be happy at what she and the Brotherhood are going to do? Will there be a triangle? Will she go to the X-Men?  

Read and find out!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A Different Impulse**

**Chapter 4:  Playtime**

The four mutants went outside of the gym and in to the schools' outdoor basketball court . Rogue being followed by Lance in one corner while Kitty was laughing at Pietro's jokes. Of course Lance was annoyed by looking at the two.

"So like what other jokes do you know?" Kitty said between laughs

"I'm fresh out. I'll tell you more later" Pietro explained as he look at Lance and Rogue "Boy, those two are getting along"

Kitty stopped her laughing and look to where the two were. Lance was goofing off and was looking ridiculous while Rogue laugh at him. 

"Hey" Pietro said to Kitty "Wanna play?"  He was holding a ball   

Kitty shook her head and looked at the other two again, specifically Lance. Pietro notice this and can't help but feel a little angry and jealous at the same time. He started walking away 

"Hey where are you going?" Kitty asked

"I'll be back" He replied and went to where Lance was

"Hey, you guy"  Lance stopped goofing off and turned to Pietro

"What do you want?" Lance looked at him "_Quicksilver"_ He imitated Todd as he said it    

"Oh.. you're an X-geek" 

"Ha-ha.. That's funny. I'm with the Brotherhood" 

"I'm sorry, never noticed you" Pietro said all cool  "Anyway...wanna play?"  He said as tossed the ball

"Yeah..sure" Lance looked at Kitty and gave a small wave, she returned it and Pietro saw this

"Are you playing or what?" 

Lance turned his attention back to Pietro "Let's go"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After half an hour of playing (or competing for Kitty) the two dried off and went back to where they were before they played. 

"Hey you were like great out there" Kitty said to Pietro 

"Thanks..That guy isn't pretty bad" 

"Let's go Kitty" He added 

"Hey guy!"  Pietro said as Lance, who was just a few steps ahead of him, turned 

"The names' Alvers, Maximoff" Lance replied. The two were now walking with him

"Nice playing with you even though you lost" He said proudly but Lance just ignored him and talked to Kitty 

"Hey Uh..Alvers"  He said finally saying his name right

"Where's the girl your with minutes ago?" 

"She probably went ahead" Was his reply and went right back to Kitty

"Hey Kitty. It's already 1:20. We better get back. We've got Chem."

"Wait.. How'd you like know I've got Chem. Never mind ..Let's go" 

The three hurriedly went to their classes which were all the same. Chem. Pietro and Kitty who where ahead.And this time their teacher wasn't in the mood. 

"Mr. Maximoff, Ms.Pryde..where have.."  The teacher was cut off by Lance "Mr. Alvers .. Alright I want no explanations. Go to the Principals office. All three of you!!"

"Hey leave Kitty alone. She was only late because she helped me with my homework" Pietro lied 

"No excuses!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay this was kind of focused on the fourth part of my summary but anyway.. I promise to do batter in the next ones. Review pls!! 


	5. Lance's Reason

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your reviews! I hope you'll like this

I don't own anything except this fic

**Summary: **In the X Impulse episode- What if Kitty listened to Lance? Will she be happy at the end of all of this? 

Will she be happy at what she and the Brotherhood are going to do? Will there be a triangle? Will she go to the X-Men?  

Read and find out!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A Different Impulse**

**Chapter 5:  Lance's Reason**

The three went to where their teacher told them to. The two guys weren't bothered by this but you could tell Kitty was. And both of them noticed it as they waited for their principal finished with another student 

Pietro was about to say something when Principal Kelly opened his door

"Mr. Maximoff" He said. Pietro gave out a sigh and went inside the office

Lance looked at Kitty; he could tell that it was probably Kitty's first time to go here because she was looking directly at the floor and the serious look on her face 

"Hey" He started. Kitty looked up "Sorry you got to go here" It was the half Lance she was talking to- the good half.

She manages to give out a smile "Lance, can I ask you something?" 

He just nodded 

"Why do we fight the others who are just like us?"  She paused and looked the other way "Sure _Mystique told us a reason the first time we met her but that doesn't convince me much"  She looked back at him_

"Tell me what the real purpose is" 

Lance gave out a sigh and shook his head "I don't know what the real purpose is either" He looked up 

"All I know is that I believe in what _Mystique _had said. Those humans will just hate us because we were different and they couldn't accept that were better than them.." He put his hands behind his head "These X-men just couldn't understand that so they want to protect them"

"They don't understand" 

Kitty giggled. Lance looked back at her and gave out a confused look "What?"

She stopped giggling "Nothing. Thanks Lance. It made much more sense when it came from you" 

Just then the door opened "Remember what I told you Mr. Maximoff" Principal Kelly said

"Yeah Whatever" Pietro smirked and sat down "Ms.Pryde"

Kitty stood up and started to walk when a hand on her shoulder stopped her "Don't worry he'll let you off" It was Lance. She smiled and went inside the principals office 

"So Maximoff.. What's your punishment?" Lance asked as he sat down

"The glorious 'helping the janitor in cleaning the whole school' " He replied imitating the principal as he said it

Lance gave a small laugh "Harsh" Pietro gave out a smirk

"Why am I talking to you anyway" He said coldly and walked away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty and Lance walked to the Brotherhood's place after doing what the Principal had sentenced them too. It turns out they all had the same punishment- Helping out the janitor in cleaning the school- Lance and Pietro was much worse than Kitty's 

"A month. That's like so harsh" Kitty said

Lance smiled "I deserve it anyway. What about you?"

Kitty looked at him "Just a week. You were like right about him letting me off easy"  

"Told you" She looked at her watch "Oh no not again" 

He looked at her confused "What?" 

"I'm in charge of buying food today and I'm like already late. Todd and the others are gonna torture me" 

Lance gave out a laugh "I'll help you. Don't worry about Todd and the others"

"Thanks. We better like hurry" She then started to ran  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry I sucked. Review Pls!! 


	6. Punishment Attack

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your reviews! I hope you'll like this

I don't own anything except this fic

**Summary: **In the X Impulse episode- What if Kitty listened to Lance? Will she be happy at the end of all of this? 

Will she be happy at what she and the Brotherhood are going to do? Will there be a triangle? Will she go to the X-Men?  

Read and find out!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A Different Impulse**

**Chapter 6:  Punishment Attack**

The members of the Brotherhood where already having fun Well everyone except Kitty and Lance who are now cleaning the kitchen.

"Next time you'll learn to do your duties in time" Mystique scolded and left the two to get on with their punishment

Kitty let out a sigh "Can she be crueler? I mean we where late for only about fifteen minutes" Lance laugh

"That's the boss. I've still got to clean the house"

"I knew I shouldn't have helped you" He said sarcastically

Kitty smirked "Well I didn't ask you to" She playfully hit his shoulder 

The two laughed and had a good time

Just then Pietro went in the kitchen to mocked them, but just felt jealous and stupid to have come in the first place

"Hmm..I wish I had Pietro's power" Kitty said out loud the two then became silent "Umm..." Pietro then lightened up

"Hey you guys need some help?"

Kitty a little bit startled by him nodded "None from you Maximoff" Lance butted in 

"Lance he just wants to help" She protested

"Yeah Alvers, Kitty's right. Why don't you lighten up a little?"

Pietro pretended to be nice to Lance

"Whatever Maximoff" Lance said and went back to cleaning the dishes

Kitty explained to Pietro their other punishment so he could help them. Pietro smiled as if he didn't knew what was coming 

He was about to do them but Todd then came in "Oh yous guys Mystique told me we gonna crash da X freaks place tonight. So get ready in five minutes" and with that he left

"Oh great more joy!!" Kitty shouted and sighed she knew she owe the Brotherhood so she has to repay them somehow

"Well might as well do what she says" 

She was about to leave when Lance suddenly said "Hey Kitty, get back here!!"

"I'll leave it up to you two. Gotta get dressed" Kitty then left the two who were arguing about the cleaning up to do 

"Why should I? I'm not the one who's being punished here"  Pietro said

 Lance was starting to get sick of him "Well you said you'd help"

Five minutes have passed and the two were still arguing. They suddenly heard Mystique's voice calling out for them

"PIETRO!! AVALANCHE!!" She said in her usual bossy voice

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at the Brotherhood's backyard

"See.. There's a good reason we came here" It was one of the X-Freaks voice. The fuzzy one 

Then came another voice "You just came here to checkout that Pryde girl" His companion said as he smirked 

"You're mad at those two aren't you?"  

He looked clueless at his friend was saying

"Pietro Maximoff and Lance Alvers.. you know the two guys who are close to the Pryde girl"

"Shut up Evan. We've got to go back and inform the others"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a long time since I updated but anyway… It totally sucked!! 

Review please!!


End file.
